


Which one

by toakyt



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toakyt/pseuds/toakyt
Summary: 藏狐兄弟。
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Kinjo Sukai
Kudos: 3





	Which one

這次的外景地點是在一個深山裡，目的是要找尋夢幻食材，而參與外景的兩人則是被叫做藏狐兄弟的川尻與金城。

在等待攝影團隊準備時，工作人員跟他們說這附近有一個祕境湖泊，很漂亮可以去看看。

他們兩個看了經紀人一眼，經紀人就說：「去吧去吧，多拍點照片，尤其是蓮くん，你發mail的頻率太低囉，多拍一點給粉絲看吧。」

他們照著工作人員給的指示，沒過多久就看到了一個寬大的湖泊。

藍色的天空就照映在湖泊上，徐徐的涼風吹來，川尻瞇著眼睛看著眼前的景色，本來就不錯的心情又變的更好了。

「碧海我們來拍照吧！」

「好啊，用我的拍嗎？」

他們先拍了幾張合照，金城又說：「不然蓮くん我幫你拍幾張獨照吧。」

「好啊，那我們來拍那種很好笑的。」

川尻後退了幾步想擺出那種推動山的樣子，不料一個踩空跌進了湖裡。

「蓮くん！」金城立刻衝向前要救人，但不知道那水到底有多深，川尻居然連掙扎都沒有，水面毫無痕跡。

金城急的不得了，正當他要打電話要跟工作人員求救時，突然轟隆隆的一聲，從水面冒出一個巨大的、金城也不知道該說是什麼，但應該是女神吧。

那個女神伸出了手，兩團光浮現了出來，金城努力的看了一下，左邊好像是小時候的川尻，另外一個、好像是比現在年紀輕一點的川尻。

女神伸出了左手，「你掉的是這個蓮ちゃん。」

「還是這個蓮ちゃん呢？」

金城瘋狂搖著頭，「不是，都不是，我掉的是銀色頭髮那個。」

女神點點頭，又有一團光浮了出來，是剛剛跌到水裡的川尻。

「對，是這個才對。」

「你很誠實，但我很喜歡這個他，所以不能還給你，那小時候的蓮ちゃん就送給你吧。」

金色的光飄到他前面，才五歲的蓮ちゃん掉了下來，金城連忙伸手接著。

「好好照顧他喔。」女神說完就沉回了湖中。

金城不知所措的抱著蓮ちゃん呆站在湖邊，直到蓮ちゃん醒來拉了他的衣服才反應過來。

蓮ちゃん一邊打哈欠一邊揉著眼睛問，「哥哥你是誰？」

好可愛——！這是金城冒出的第一個想法，隨後又搖搖頭，不對現在不是做這種事情的時間，外景都要開天窗了，還是先打電話給經紀人求救吧。

咕嚕嚕，蓮ちゃん的肚子響了起來，這時電話那頭的ナオト接起了電話，本來要說的ナオトさん救救我們，變成了：「ナオトさん，你那邊有巧克力嗎？」

「巧克力？沒有欸，我早上還沒喝的巧克力牛奶可以嗎？」

「嘛…」金城看了蓮ちゃん一眼，「應該可以吧，我們現在回去，雖然你可能會嚇到…」

他低下頭看蓮ちゃん，輕聲問：「哥哥帶蓮ちゃん去吃東西好不好？」

「好啊！」

雖然這麼配合真的是幫了大忙，但金城還是對他說了一句，「蓮ちゃん不可以隨便跟陌生人走喔，這樣很危險。」

「我沒有啊。」

「可是你不是不認識我嗎？」

蓮ちゃん想了一下，又笑著說，「哥哥沒關係！因為哥哥的眼睛跟我很像。」

果然還是很可愛，金城差點都要被可愛的倒地不起了。

他們走回到了錄影的地方，ナオト一看到他就湊了上來，一看到他懷裡的小孩就說，「你們怎麼還帶了一個小孩回來？這小孩怎麼還跟蓮長的有點像，蓮呢？」

金城默默的比了一下懷裡的孩子。

「這小孩也叫蓮嗎？這個不好笑啦上電視不要用…」ナオト這時才想到了一個超現實的可能性，「你不要跟我說，這小孩就是……」

金城點了點頭，ナオト整個人呈現了半僵硬的狀態。

「哥哥，我餓了。」

「啊等等喔，ナオトさん，剛剛電話裡說的巧克力牛奶。」

ナオト不愧是菁英出身，一瞬間就反應了過來，從袋子裡拿出了巧克力牛奶給他。

「來蓮ちゃん，先喝這個吧。」金城把吸管插好，湊到了蓮ちゃん的嘴邊。

「不要！」

「欸可是你會餓的。」

「不要！」

「蓮ちゃん！」

「蓮ちゃん不要喝牛奶！」

『碧海。』金城突然聽到有人在叫他的名字，什麼蓮ちゃん外景全部都消失了只剩下一片黑，他猛然睜開眼睛，看見了川尻。

「蓮ちゃん不能不喝牛奶。」他呆呆的說。

川尻笑了出聲，「你睡傻了嗎碧海。」

「欸？」

「快要到了喔，起來準備一下吧。」

「喔…好。」

金城坐起身子，才發現剛剛其實都睡在川尻的腿上。

他還在半夢半醒的狀態，於是就直接掛到了川尻的身上。

「蓮くん在真是太好了。」

雖然蓮ちゃん也很可愛，他在心裡默默的想著。


End file.
